Dual-Personnel cards
Dual-Personnel cards – A dual-personnel card, such as Sons of Mogh, is one card that includes two personnel. Classifications, staffing icons, and attributes on a dual- personnel card appear in the same order as the individual personnel’s skills are listed. For example, on Sons of Mogh, Kurn’s skills, classification (OFFICER), and STRENGTH (8) are listed before Worf’s. Anything that happens to one of the individuals on a dual-personnel card automatically happens to the other. For example, if one individual is selected to die, the other individual also dies. If the card is dual-affiliation, both personnel must have the same affiliation at the same time, and cards that affect the affiliation of one of the personnel on the card affect the affiliation of both personnel. Thus, Data and Picard both become Non-Aligned if Lore’s Fingernail is in play. See Q-Type Android. Random selections – To make a random selection from a group including one or more dual-personnel cards, select the appropriate number of cards (as if all were single personnel) and apply the results to all personnel selected. Examples: • Armus - Skin of Evil randomly selects one personnel to die. Select one card; both personnel will die. • Denevan Neural Parasites randomly selects half the Away Team.” If your Away Team contains six personnel cards, your opponent will select three cards. All are killed, regardless of the total number of personnel affected. (Two phasers or disruptors are required to protect both personnel on a dual card.) • If a dual-personnel card is randomly selected for Chula: The Chandra, all personnel with at least one attribute number matching either of the dual personnel would continue. (If a single personnel is randomly selected, a dual-personnel card will follow him if either of the dual personnel has an attribute that matches.) If a card targets a personnel of a specific gender, include a male/female dual-personnel card in the selection regardless of gender. For example, if Beverly and Will are in the Away Team encountering Parallel Romance, include the card in the selections of both the male and the female. If Will is selected as the male to be “stopped,” Beverly is also “stopped,” regardless of who is selected as the female to be “stopped.” Opponent’s or owner’s choice – When a selection is made by choice, select the appropriate number of personnel, which may include one individual on a dual-personnel card. The result of the selection will then affect the other personnel on the card as well. Examples: • Outpost Raid allows your opponent to choose two personnel to be killed. He may select Lursa (on Sisters of Duras) and Tomalak. B’Etor will also be killed along with Lursa and Tomalak. • Mercenary Ship requires 2 staff ability icons for staffing. For the Abandon Ship! dilemma, you may choose Beverly (on Beverly and Will) and Narik to staff it. Since Beverly must remain on the ship to staff it, Will remains also. • With Extradition, your SECURITY personnel capture both personnel on a dual-personnel card if their STRENGTH exceeds that of either individual. • You select Lursa (on Sisters of Duras) to be controlled by a Ceti Eel. B’Etor is also controlled by the same Ceti Eel card. Specific criteria – If a dilemma targets a personnel who meets specific criteria, such as the “most CUNNING” or “lowest STRENGTH,” examine the relevant attribute of each individual on a dual-personnel card. If either individual meets the criteria, both personnel are affected by the dilemma. For example, if the “most CUNNING” personnel in your Away Team is Nog (on Jake and Nog), then both Jake and Nog are “stopped” by Altonian Brain Teaser. (They pool their CUNNING for the “If their CUNNING <15” clause.) Reporting and downloading – If one of the personnel on a dual-personnel card can be reported for free (e.g., an android with Cybernetics present) or downloaded (e.g., a SECURITY personnel with Defend Homeworld), the other individual is also reported for free or downloaded. Costs and benefits – If you pay a cost for reporting or downloading a dual-personnel card, you pay that cost only for the individual(s) to whom the costs apply. See Ferengi Conference If you gain a benefit (such as scoring points) based on the features of an individual personnel, you get that benefit only for the individual(s) on the card with those features. See No Way Out Personnel battle – Both individuals on the card jointly engage a single adversary, combining their STRENGTH values together to determine the outcome of the personal combat. Assimilation – Dual-personnel cards may not be targeted for assimilation as a counterpart. If one individual is assimilated as a drone, the other is also assimilated. Each individual’s staffing icons and attributes are adjusted separately. See assimilation – personnel Personas – Some dual-personnel cards contain versions of single-card personas. For example, you may not have Sisters of Duras in play at the same time as Lursa and/or B’Etor. Persona replacement must include both individuals.